


Let's bring them home

by stjarna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, ESA, Fitzsimmons / Real-life science crossover, Gen, I just wanted to make her happy, My friend wanted a fix-it fanfic to save her SpaceOTP Philae and Rosetta, Philae and Rosetta, Seriously this is mainly for her, very random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Rosetta, a space probe built by the European Space Agency, was launched on 2 March 2004. Along with Philae, its lander module, Rosetta performed a detailed study of comet 67P/Churyumov–Gerasimenko. Philae landed on the comet on November 12, 2014. Rosetta lost contact with Philae in July 2015. On September 2, 2016, Rosetta took photographs that revealed the location of Philae. Today (September 30, 2016), Rosetta's journey and mission ended as it descended onto the comet.My friend @mashiarasdream has followed these two, her SpaceOTP as she called them. On Tumblr (http://mashiarasdream.tumblr.com/post/151142808875/someone-save-my-spaceotp-rosetta-and-philae), she asked for a fix-it fanfic, to ensure that her SpaceOTP could live on.How could I refuse? I want to see her happy.This is mainly for her.[It helps to start by watching the video from ESA that @mashiarasdream posted on Tumblr to understand the fic better :) ]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MashiarasDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashiarasDream/gifts).



“We found them,” the young woman says and smiles at her brown-haired companion. 

After millennia of wars, turmoil and struggles, Earth had finally found peace. And the agency that they had served for close to fifty years had played a major role in achieving this. Their services were no longer needed, and so the two scientists were finally able to follow their livelong dream: finding, retrieving, repairing, and reuniting Rosetta and Philae. They had followed ESA’s mission closely, every new blog post, every Tweet, every live stream. Excited young scientists, marveling at the new discoveries Rosetta and Philae broadcasted back to Earth. The devices had become so familiar, like friends; friends left stranded in space. They both cried when Rosetta sent its final transmission. It was a very different kind of science compared to what they had been working on for S.H.I.E.L.D., and yet at the same time not different at all, and certainly not less fascinating.

Decades had past, but the advances of transhumanism had allowed Fitzsimmons to remain young, extend their lives.

After their retirement from S.H.I.E.L.D., they had worked feverishly on constructing a spacecraft capable of taking them to comet 67P/Churyumov–Gerasimenko. It took them more than ten years, but they couldn’t give up.

Being stranded in space, away from home, they knew what it felt like, no one better than Simmons. They couldn’t leave their friends behind.

They are looking down on the grey surface of the comet below them. The dusty silhouettes of Rosetta and Philae illuminated by the Space-D.W.A.R.F.s they had designed specifically for this mission; their own private rescue mission.

“Let’s bring them home, Dr. Dr. Simmons, shall we?” Fitz says and smiles at Simmons.

“We shall, Dr. Fitz, we shall.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, hey, hey, hold your horses!” a young-looking man with curly hair and brown eyes exclaims, rushing into the room, followed by a woman about the same age.

“Matt Taylor Fitz-Simmons! You watch your language, young man!” Jemma warns him.

“First of all, I’m 57, mom…” Matt replies.

“Doesn’t change the fact that you’re young… in relative terms,” 90-year-old Jemma interrupts him.

“Second of all,” Matt continues, “how does ‘hold your horses’ even warrant a ‘watch your language’? … And lastly, I’ve waited all my life for this moment. You named me after the project scientist of the Rosetta Mission, if I may remind you! Now you were going to start without me?”

“Well, of course not,” Jemma counters.

The young woman, standing next to Matt, rolls her eyes. “Someone should really give me a medal when we are back on Earth for making it ten years in space with my in-laws and husband.”

“Well, almost twenty years by the time we’re back,” Jemma corrects her.

“Could we all refocus on the task at hand, maybe?” an impatient Fitz interjects.

“Yes we could, and we shall,” Jemma replies and smiles at her husband.

“Absolutely,” Matt adds.

“So,” Fitz begins, “let’s go over our mission one more time: Jemma and I will go down onto the comet, and you and Eleanora will operate the grapplers to help us retrieve our two friends once we’ve assessed the situation and cleaned them up a bit.”

“Once we have them on board,” Jemma picks up, “we will attempt to access their data, download it, and upload it to Philasetta.” She points at a small space probe, resembling Rosetta, but far more advanced.

“Then Philasetta can set off into space, for all eternity due to my self-sustaining power source—thank you very much!” Fitz continues.

“Meaning,” Jemma concludes their mission goals, “that Rosetta and Philae’s _spirits_ will continue to explore space _together_ —like we all know they have longed for—while _we_ will take their _bodily_ remains back home to Earth, where your daughter and our most beloved granddaughter will restore them to their original glorious beauty and display them at the science museum for everyone to enjoy and marvel at.”

“Well then. Let’s get this show on the road,” Matt says, clapping his hands together.


End file.
